


Uniform

by GetYourCapeOn



Series: Stress Relief [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hatesex, Lots of dialogue, No Plot, Rough Sex, alex helps lena "get changed" into the uniform, takes place in 3x17, wrote this ages ago and forgot to finish the last paragraph oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetYourCapeOn/pseuds/GetYourCapeOn
Summary: After Lena and Sam finally go to the DEO for help, Alex takes Lena to the locker room to change into a DEO uniform.pwp, hatesex





	Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> posted this WAY later than I meant to but oh well. Enjoy. No fluff to be found here.

The tension in the air was so thick that even the other agents steered clear of them.

Lena hadn’t told Alex about Sam. Lena had kept Sam isolated for _three weeks_ . Using Kryptonite that she shouldn’t have in the first place. Kryptonite that was clearly meant as a way to subdue _Kara_ or Clark. How long would it take before Lena had betrayed Supergirl? How long before she cracked just like her brother?

Lex used to be Superman’s friend. Lex and Superman used to work together to help keep the planet safe and everyone knew how that had turned out.

The worst part was that Lena had _betrayed_ Kara. How dare she? Even if Lena didn’t know that Kara was Supergirl, she still knew that Kara and Supergirl were incredibly close and that should have been enough for her to destroy the Kryptonite that she had. Lena was supposed to be turning Luthor Corp into something _good_ , not just continuing with Lex’s research.

But there was no denying that, right now, they _needed_ Lena to save Sam. They needed Lena to get to Reign because Lena was the one who had sequenced the genome. Lena was the one who had found a way to subdue Reign. Lena was the one who Sam had _trusted_ to deal with this and Lena hadn’t even _thought_ to get the DEO’s help.

In short, Lena was a stuck up bitch who was used to having things _her_ way to the point that she risked Sam’s--and Supergirl’s--safety. No matter how much Kara insisted that Lena wasn’t like Lex and that Lena would never hurt anyone and no matter how much Kara loved her friend, there was no coming back from this. A betrayal was a betrayal and Alex would never trust Lena again. Sam had been _vulnerable_ and scared and Lena had probably forced her to agree to the tests because she was a _Luthor_ and Luthors always got what they wanted.

Like right now because Kara wanted Lena to come with them into the other dimension despite everything. Kara was too damn trusting for her own good and, even if Alex could find a logical reason to keep Lena away other than the fact that she was a bitch who had put Sam at risk, there was nothing Alex could do to stop Kara from agreeing to this.

“We’ll get you something _sensible_ to wear,” Alex had growled before leading Lena far, far away from Kara. “You’re only here because Supergirl thinks we might need you and you can’t exactly help in those truly unnecessary heels and a dress. What kind of scientist dresses like that? Anyone with any practical experience would know that you’re just shooting yourself in the foot by dressing for fashion rather than dressing like someone who knows what they’re doing.”

Lena visibly bristled and Alex couldn’t deny that it gave her a thrill to see the usually unflappable CEO like this. “That’s a very misogynistic view of things. I thought a lesbian would be less prone to attacking other women simply because they’re different than you--more feminine, more powerful, more successful in this case. Though you do have every right to be jealous. Sam came to _me_ . Sam trusted _me_ . I found out what was happening with her where you failed. You couldn’t even put the pieces together with the timeline of her blackouts because you weren’t willing to think outside the box which clearly makes _you_ a poor scientist and a jealous misogynist.”

Any flicker of delight that she had bested Lena disappeared instantly at the implication that Alex wasn’t a feminist and that she was a bad scientist. How the hell had Lena pinpointed her weaknesses so easily? Sure, Lena _knew_ her but she didn’t _know_ her. Was she just taking a wild guess? Or did she really know how Alex felt?

They were in the locker room now and, behind the privacy of a closed door, Alex felt her confidence returning.

“At least I don’t overcompensate. Or make myself look as fuckable as possible for powerful men. Tell me, how long before you sleep with Edge just to try to prove a point to yourself? He’s older, more successful because he _built_ his company and all you did was inherit from your brother and he inherited it from your Daddy. You didn’t work for what you have now and you’re nothing but a spoiled rich kid who has never been denied in her life. You act tough but we all know you’re nothing but a little girl in over her head who would rather risk her friend’s life and the safety of this city than ask for help. You’re insecure and childish and you make shit decisions just to feel powerful You’re nothing but a coward.”

Thrill wasn’t enough to describe how Alex felt when she saw Lena’s facade crack and her pretty green eyes, every flawlessly framed by what had to be hideously expensive makeup, widened and hurt flashed across her face before being replaced by anger. “And you’re nothing but an insecure bitch who likes to hurt people just so she can feel better about herself. It kills you that I’m more successful than you, doesn’t it? It makes you feel weak and stupid because I’m three years younger than you and three times as successful as you’ll _ever_ be. You like walking around with your thigh holsters with your gun just to try to intimidate people. You like being a bully and you get off on putting people in cages. I’m surprised that you haven’t handcuffed me for keeping Sam’s secret just to feel like you’re better than me for a few hours.”

Lena was in her space now and Alex could feel the anger burning hot in her chest. “You probably like that,” she mused casually. “I’m sure you’re happy to be conquered just to let go for a little while. You’re so used to having someone take care of you that you _crave_ it. Let me guess--Sam takes care of you. She’s a good mom and you need that because mommy didn’t love you enough. It’s pathetic.”

Lena’s jaw was tight with anger and Alex knew that she had struck a nerve. “You’re spoiled and immature and you’re so lost without someone taking care of you and you’re happy to let someone push you around just so you feel--”

Lena _slapped_ her, her backhand sharp and angry, her pale cheeks flushed with a mixture of fury and shame. Who the hell did she think she was? Was she so self absorbed that she didn’t realize that it would be absolutely effortless for Alex to take her down.

“At least I’m not so insecure that I have to humiliate others to feel importa--”

Alex could easily justify the way she threw Lena to the wall, pinning her there with ease. “And you’re so stupidly arrogant that you think you can get away with striking an agent,” she snarled. And there it was again, that satisfying mixture of anger and fear that crossed that pretty face as Lena tried to push Alex off of her with no success. “All you did was prove how stupid you are.”

Their faces were inches apart and Alex could feel Lena’s labored breathing on her skin and feel her chest move with difficulty beneath the arm Alex had pining Lena to the wall. But then Lena suddenly surged forward and their lips connected aggressively as Lena’s teeth and tongue tried to conquer Alex. Alex was suddenly aware of how _good_ it felt having her body pressed against Lena, the CEO crushed between her and the wall. The attraction was undeniable--Alex had even allowed herself to indulge in the fantasy of fucking Lena Luthor once or twice--but it was the fire that burned hot in her chest that spurred Alex on.

Lena’s hands were on her shoulders, pushing her back, and Alex laughed into the kiss. Lena bit her lip sharply and Alex pushed back, pinning her so firmly to the wall that Lena couldn’t even move.

Alex should put a stop to this. They had to deal with Sam. They had to go get ready to go into the other dimension. But they _did_ have time. Time it was going to take Brainy to set everything up, time it would take for Kara and J’onn to figure out a plan while Alex got to twiddle her thumbs and do absolutely nothing. Or--or she could fuck Lena so hard that the smug little CEO wouldn’t be able to walk in those stupid heels of hers.

It took enormous self control to slide her lips past Lena’s neck, still aware enough to be careful not to leave visible marks because it would lead to too many questions, but Alex couldn’t resist when her lips found the collar of her dress. She scraped her teeth against delicate, pale skin, immensely satisfied by the needy and pained cry that fell from the younger woman’s lips. Alex pulled away just to admire the dark red mark and Lena suddenly found her voice.

“Like I said, you get off on humiliation like some old white man,” Lena snapped and, if it hadn’t been for the fact that Lena’s hands were yanking Alex’s top upwards to expose bare skin, Alex would have been inclined to believe that she might not want this. The feeling of Lena’s immaculately manicured nails (short, sensible. Gay.) on her skin only spurred Alex on.

“You started it. And you sure as hell haven’t asked me to stop.” The statement was punctuated by another bite, this time down the v of Lena’s dress, teeth sinking into her upper breast hard enough to make Lena claw at her and hiss in pain. “You _want_ me to fuck you like this. What, you figure I’m an easy target? That I’ll play your silly little game so you can have your sick little fantasy?” Alex grabbed Lena’s wrists, dragging them away from her and yanking them up over her head. She pinned them sharply to the wall with one hand while the other slid down Lena’s dress, not bothering to take the time to explore. She yanked up the hem of Lena’s dress, exposing her (and, _of course_ , her flimsy and expensive panties because what was the point of dressing like an expensive call girl if you didn’t have the matching lingerie?) and sliding a hand roughly between her thighs.

But Alex paused, both of them utterly still for a moment as she looked into Lena’s eyes, hating that she was shorter with the CEO in heels, and waited. The silence stretched between them for what felt like an eternity before Lena thrashed against her hold and pressed down on Alex’s hand. It was all the encouragement she needed and Lena’s panties were shoved unceremoniously to the side so that Alex’s fingers could part her folds.

“Typical,” she laughed as she withdrew her hand, lifting it for both of them to see the wetness shining on her fingers. “You’re too easy, Luthor.”

Lena thrashed against her hold again, this time acting as if she _did_ want to break free. “You’ve had sex with, what, _one_ woman? And you think I’ll be _easy_? With your skill, I’m going to have to use my own hands to get me off because we all know you’re the reason you’re alone--”

Three of Alex’s fingers were buried in Lena now and the brunette was gasping in surprise as her arousal dripped down Alex’s palm at the rough treatment. There was now a streak of hurt clouding Alex’s anger and she refused to let it win, overcompensating for it by being rougher than she would have dared before. Besides, it was so fucking _good_ to watch Lena Luthor look so surprised and overwhelmed and _quiet_.

“Pathetic,” Alex taunted as she slowly slid her fingers out before slamming them back in. She could _feel_ the way Lena had to stretch around her and seeing Lena’s fair skin flushed and hearing her cry out in pain felt so, so good. “You’re all talk, Luthor. You get off on being taken like a whore.” Her fingers curled sharply and Lena’s hips lifted in a desperate attempt to either drag Alex’s fingers deeper or to escape the sensitive patch of skin against her front wall. “And you’re going to come hard right here on this wall with my fingers inside of you, begging for your release.”

“F-fuck you,” Lena managed between gritted teeth. “You couldn’t get me off, not even with a vibrator.” But Alex could feel her tightening around her fingers with every thrust and she knew it was only a matter of time before Lena was hers.

“You’d be a lot more convincing if you weren’t drenching my wrist. You’re not going to last long because you _like_ being conquered by someone stronger than you. You _like_ being pushed and used and you’re going to be _begging_ by the time I’m done with you.”

Lena struggled but she couldn’t hide the way that she was grinding down on Alex’s palm. Easy. Needy. And Alex was going to take out all of her anger and hurt and frustration on her because, deep down, they both knew that that was what they _both_ needed. “I don’t beg,” Lena snapped, surprisingly composed despite her flushed skin and sharp breaths.

“Of course you don’t,” Alex said with a grin. “This is how you do it. How many times have you been bent over a desk getting fucked while on a conference call.” A wicked twist of Alex’s fingers drove Lena to her toes, trying to yank away from her. Lena was whimpering now, her hands clenched as she tried to break free of Alex’s hold.

“At least I--at least I enjoy sex,” Lena retorted, her voice only breaking with a gasp as Alex gave a particularly hard thrust. “At least I had enough self worth to make sure my lovers left me satisfied. How many years did you let weak little men fuck you while you ached to be somewhere else? You I say I’m pathetic but you’re fucking _spineless_.”

Alex saw red and it took her a moment to register the way that Lena was gasping and writhing against her, pressed harshly into the wall. There were tears on her cheeks and her eyes were shut tight and her lipstick was smeared. And that was pain on her face. Alex had reacted without thinking and now Lena was on her toes, held upright solely by the way she was pressed forcefully on the wall and the needlessly tight grip Alex had on her wrists.

Alex shifted to ease the pressure, to withdraw, when she felt Lena clench around her fingers. Watching Lena fall apart with her expensive dress rucked up to her thighs, her skin flushed with desire, bruises on her chest from Alex’s teeth, her ever-perfect lipstick smeared, her lips parted in a desperate cry--

It made Alex feel _strong_ . In control. Especially when Lena finally opened her eyes, her pupils dilated, her gaze unfocused as she tried to pull away from Alex’s hand. Alex uncurled her fingers and the CEO let out a shuddering breath as Alex eased out of her. And then Alex let go of her and Lena had to grab Alex by the shoulders to keep herself upright. Her knees were weak and, no matter how much Lena might hate it, she _had_ to hold on to Alex.

And, dear god, it was _satisfying_. Alex could certainly get used to this.

She only had a few moments to savor her victory before Lena made her move. Lena’s hands were fisted in Alex’s shirt, dragging her forward and towards the nearby door. There was a cot in the windowless room, meant for agents who were on call for emergencies. Alex herself had spent more time in that room than she cared to admit. Lena suddenly looked way too pleased with herself as she managed to back Alex up and push her down onto the narrow bed. Alex was halfway to her feet when Lena unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor.

Lena Luthor in black lace lingerie, her tiny little thong still pushed to the side, and stilettos was a sight to behold. No matter how much Alex wanted to hold Lena down and mark that pretty skin with dark bruises, she wanted to savor this first. She wanted this Lena Luthor seared into her memory.

Alex let Lena drag the zipper down the standard issue DEO jacket and even helped her get it off. Her undershirt went next and Lena’s lips were on her jaw and neck, tasting and biting and conquering. By the time Lena’s mouth found Alex’s breast, Alex was having a hard time remembering why she was so pissed off at Lena.

Oh yeah, Sam.

Alex let Lena drag her pants down--her underwear going with them--and let Lena lean back and _look_ at her. And then the little Luthor was on her back, wrists pressed harshly into the thin mattress. She looked a little surprised and then _angry_ and Alex wondered why she hadn’t done anything like this before. It was so fucking _satisfying_ to watch Lena struggle uselessly as Alex straddled her hips, naked save for the bra Lena hadn’t been able to take off.

“You got off on keeping Sam defenseless and locked up. You wanted her for _yourself_ . You were selfish and put her at risk for your own pride. You know, my sister believes in you? She always said you were different. She told me that you were a _good person_ , that you were nothing like your family. But you are just like them. Just some fucked up little girl who thinks the world revolves around her.”

Lena looked so vulnerable beneath her, so young and hurt, and Alex felt the burn of guilt. And then Lena’s expression twisted and she retaliated. “And you’re an arrogant bitch who hides behind her badge. You _want_ to hurt me. You want to conquer me to prove to yourself that you have the balls to take someone stronger than you down and it’s not like there’s anyone _else_ who you find attractive that fits that description. Unless, of course, you were to fuck Supergirl.”

Any guilt Alex felt disappeared and she leaned down to kiss Lena, attacking her lips more than anything else just to shut her up. She rocked her hips against the lace of Lena’s thong, grinding against it for her own pleasure. She could _feel_ the fabric growing damp and every thrust of her hips made Lena’s whole body shift beneath her. _Good_. She pulled back to breathe for a second before shifting and going for Lena’s jaw and throat and chest. She was mindful of visible bruises but she didn’t bother to hold back on her chest.

Her teeth sank into the top of Lena’s breast, just above the edge of that stupid, pointless bra that left almost nothing to the imagination, mostly just covering her nipples, and who the _hell_ dressed like that? But Lena was arching beneath her and crying out as Alex sucked hard on that fucking _flawless_ skin before pulling back to admire her handiwork.

The bruise was already visible, a dark spot on her otherwise fair skin, and it felt incredibly satisfying. She should probably be worried about this sudden urge to hurt someone in bed but she was so pissed that she brushed the thought aside almost immediately. She switched to Lena’s other breast and left an identical mark on the other side. Beautiful.

Lena shifted beneath her and suddenly her hands were free, reaching for Alex and wrapping around her back. Lena’s short nails dug into her exposed skin before dragging down her shoulder blades to her bra and Alex wondered if she had broken skin.

Alex’s teeth slid lower, moving across her ribs to right above her hip. She didn’t hold back and Lena’s cry of pain was absolutely nullified by the way the younger woman let out a long, low moan. “Needy bitch,” she said as she sat up to look down at Lena. She painted a pretty picture and Alex gave a brief moment to consider grabbing her phone to memorialize it before quickly deciding against it. Lena had red marks from the neck down, the bruise in her side blossoming quickly and, had Lena not clearly enjoyed it, Alex would definitely have put aside any animosity because she didn’t just _bite_ people.

“Amateur,” Lena accused, her grin wide. A retort was on the tip of Alex’s tongue when Lena’s hand snaked between her legs.

Alex’s hips lifted automatically, startled by the sudden and intense pleasure of it. The pads of Lena’s soft, soft fingers slid across her clit and lower, allowed entrance by Alex’s movement. And then two long, talented fingers were inside of her and Alex fell forward, catching herself on Lena’s shoulders. “You can play big. Bad. Agent.” Each word was punctuated by a twist and curl of Lena’s fingers and _how the hell_ did she manage to drive Alex’s arousal so high so fast. “But we all know you’re just compensating for the fact that you’re just another body in a uniform. There’s nothing special about you, Agent Danvers. You’re only a convenient pawn because your self esteem is so low that you’ll do anything to wear a nice, shiny gun.”

Lena’s fingers never stopped moving and every time Alex went to say something, Lena found a way to shut her up. “Not even your _mother_ thinks you’re special. It’s always about Kara, isn’t it? Always Kara, your mother’s golden child. People think _they’re_ related all the time. You’re nothing like either of them.”

“Go to hell,” Alex spat and a third finger slid into her easily and Alex knew the battle was lost. Lena was relentless and demanding and Alex hated that she liked this. She hated that she liked having Lena beneath her while still managing to call the shots. She hated that Lena _knew_ her so goddamn well. She hated that she had absolutely no intention of this being the only time they would do this.

Lena’s fingers stilled inside of her and Alex actually _whimpered_ . “Is that any way to say _please_?” Lena asked and Alex hated her just a little bit more for that.

Alex grabbed a handful of Lena’s hair and roughly tugged on it. “I never pegged you as someone to leave a job undone but I guess that shouldn’t be a surprise--”

Lena’s thumb found Alex’s clit and all it took were a few more thrusts, a relentless thumb, and Lena’s hips lifting up to add a little bit extra to her thrusts. Alex dug her fingernails into Lena’s shoulders and moved her hips along with Lena’s fingers, drawing out her orgasm with an embarrassing amount of desperation. When Alex finally stilled, she opened her eyes to see a very smug Lena sucking on the fingers that had been buried inside of Alex.

“You’re bleeding,” Alex said as she carefully released Lena’s shoulders. There were crescent shaped marks in her skin, a few of them drawing blood. To her surprise, Lena shrugged.

“You already made sure that I can’t wear anything low cut for a month,” she said casually. “A few more marks won’t matter.” Lena’s expression softened and she hesitantly reached up to settle a hand at Alex’s waist. “I’m--I’m sorry.”

“ _You’re_ sorry?” Alex asked, bewildered. She made a move to get off of Lena but she swayed dangerously so she stayed put for the time being, feeling annoyingly sated. “Lena, I threw you into a wall and fucked you with the intent to _hurt_ you.”

“You also gave me every chance to say no.”

Having this conversation naked was worse than anything else and, this time, Alex managed to get off of Lena. “Just because we did this doesn’t mean I forgive you,” Alex snapped, more confident now that she had retrieved her shirt and was yanking it over her head.

“And just because you gave me what I needed doesn’t mean that I’m _sorry_ for keeping Sam away from the DEO.”

She got up and yanked open a drawer and threw a set of DEO training gear at Lena. “Get dressed before Supergirl looks for us and wonders why you’re covered in bruises.”

“Careful, Agent Danvers, we don’t have time for round two if you get yourself hot and bothered over ordering me around.” 

 


End file.
